


Protektion

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder Militär brauchte einen Protektor. Auf der Erde ebenso wie in dieser neu entdeckten Galaxie. Sie hatten ihr altes System einfach mit nach Atlantis geschleppt, statt einen kompletten Neuanfang zu wagen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protektion

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Aisling!

John wusste, dass es höchste Zeit war, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er konnte es nicht mehr länger hinausschieben, nachdem Kavanagh ihm heute in der Kantine eindeutige Avancen gemacht hatte und nur Mikos beherztes Eingreifen – wahrscheinlich hatte sie seinen entsetzten Blick gesehen – ihn gerettet hatte. Noch einmal würde er dieses Glück nicht haben, er musste sich also endlich für einen wissenschaftlichen Protektor entscheiden. Das war beschissen, aber so war das System nun mal, schon seit Ewigkeiten. Jeder Militär brauchte einen Protektor. Auf der Erde ebenso wie in dieser neu entdeckten Galaxie. Sie hatten ihr altes System einfach mit hierher geschleppt, statt einen kompletten Neuanfang zu wagen. 

John seufzte. Der Wissenschaftler musste genügend weit oben in der Hierarchie stehen, so dass John nicht Gefahr lief, trotz allem doch noch herumgereicht zu werden, weil *sein* Wissenschaftler einem anderen Wissenschaftler noch einen Gefallen schuldig war. Neben dem absolut unmöglichen Kavanagh standen dann wohl nur noch die Doktoren Zelenka und McKay zur Auswahl. 

Von dem bisschen, was man nach drei Wochen in dieser neuen Galaxie sagen konnte, schien Radek Zelenka ein sehr umgänglicher, auf Ausgleich bedachter Mensch zu sein, der seine Stellung sicher nicht ausnützen würde. Aber … er sprach John in sexueller Hinsicht so gar nicht an. Nicht, dass das unbedingt ein Kriterium sein musste. John gestattete sich ein sarkastisches Schnauben. Persönliche Vorlieben wurden weiß Gott nicht immer respektiert. 

Blieb also noch McKay. Aufbrausend und eingebildet und mit dem Taktgefühl einer Planierraupe. Aber ohne Zweifel durchsetzungsfähig. Und vor Kavanagh wäre er sicher, wenn er sich für McKay entschiede. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht ebenfalls unter McKays Persönlichkeit zermalmt würde. 

John schloss die Personalakten, die er auf der Suche nach mehr Information durchgeblättert hatte, und fuhr seinen Computer herunter.   
McKay könnte auch Spaß bedeuten. Die Sache mit dem persönlichen Schutzschild und McKays fast kindische Begeisterung unverwundbar zu sein, waren das Beste, was ihnen in den vergangenen Wochen passiert war. 

John gestand sich ein, dass er die Auswirkungen, die eine geschlossene Gesellschaft wie Atlantis sie darstellte, unterschätzt hatte. Bisher hatte er sich einfach immer wieder versetzen lassen, wenn ihm die Bindungen zu eng wurden, selbst wenn das einen Eintrag in seine Personalakte bedeutet hatte. Aber diese Stadt verlangte aktive Entscheidungen. Ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, würde er sich also McKay … anbieten müssen, um Unangenehmeres zu vermeiden. 

\------------------------------------------------

„Was gibt’s?“ McKay wedelte John mit der Hand, in der einen angebissenen Donut hielt, in sein Quartier und verteilte dabei einen Klacks Zuckerglasur auf dem Boden. „Hah! Ich hoffe, es ist nicht wieder eine eingebildete Katastrophe, die meine unfähigen Wissenschaftler auch selbst erledigen könnten, wenn es sie nicht um ihren Schönheitsschlaf bringen würde.“   
Er ließ sich mit Schwung in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und hämmerte mit der Hand, in der er nicht den Donut hielt, in die Tasten seines Laptops. 

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ 

Bevor John noch mehr sagen konnte, schob sich McKay den Rest des Gebäcks in den Mund und meinte kauend: „Warum sonst stattet mir der ranghöchste Militär einen Besuch ab?“ Er drehte sich zu John um und musterte ihn durchdringend – die Wirkung dieses Blicks ein wenig eingeschränkt, durch die Krümel, die auf seinem Kinn hingen. 

Das war *die* Eröffnung für ihn, musste John denken. Leichter konnte man es ihm nicht machen. Aber dennoch saßen die Worte in seiner Kehle fest und John war weit von dem durchsetzungsfreudigen und selbstsicheren Colonel entfernt, als den ihn seine Leute kannten. Es war eine Sache, der Aufforderung eines Wissenschaftlers zu folgen – dafür waren sie ausgebildet worden, das hatte man ihnen während der Jahre auf der Akademie eingedrillt – und eine ganz andere, jetzt den ersten Schritt zu machen. 

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und meinte mit einem Schulterzucken: „Verflucht. Vielleicht hätte ich doch besser auf meinen Vater hören und Mathematik studieren sollen, anstatt zum Militär zu gehen.“  
„Mathematik?“ Unglauben und Faszination spiegelte sich in McKays Blick.   
„Ja.“ John nickte. 

McKay richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf John. „Ist … 79549 eine Primzahl?“   
John, verengte die Augen, starrte eine Sekunde an die Decke, dann meinte er: „Ja.“   
McKay strahlte vor ehrlicher Begeisterung. 

Das gab den Ausschlag. John machte einen Schritt auf McKay zu und der erhob sich aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Sie standen jetzt nur noch knapp einen Meter von einander entfernt. 

John räusperte sich. „Dr. McKay, wollen Sie mein …“ John holte noch mal extra Luft für das Wort, das ihm mehr Verpflichtungen, Abhängigkeiten und intime Berührungen auferlegte als er haben wollte, „ … mein wissenschaftlicher Protektor sein?“ Laut ausgesprochen klangen die Worte noch endgültiger als in seinem Kopf. 

Obwohl McKay gewusst haben musste, was jetzt kam, schnappte er hörbar nach Luft. „Ja, ja, ja! Sie scheinen andeutungsweise mehr Hirn zu haben, als selbst manch einer meiner so genannten Wissenschafter. Oh, mein Gott! Wollen Sie wirklich? Mich, meine ich?“ McKays Hand hatte sich bei diesen Worten auf Johns Brust gelegt und seine Finger umklammerten den Stoff von Johns Hemd. 

McKays völlig uncharakteristische Unsicherheit ließ John erleichtert ausatmen. Er hatte mehr Herablassung von McKays Seite aus erwartete, vielleicht sogar Vorleistungen wie einen Blowjob, ehe ihm der Wissenschaftler endlich die Protektion angeboten hätte, wegen der er hergekommen war. 

Und weil jetzt kein direkter Zwang dahinter war, den indirekten, der im System lag, wollte John jetzt mal außen vor lassen, streckte er seine Hand aus. Er zog McKay am Gürtel noch ein paar Zentimeter näher an sich heran. McKay sagte immer noch nichts, atmete stattdessen hektisch und John öffnete die Gürtelschnalle. Als seine Finger erst den Knopf durch das Knopfloch schoben und danach den Reißverschluss herunterzogen, schloss McKay die Augen und ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. 

John hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie weit er gehen wollte, aber McKays … Kapitulation, anders konnte man ein solches Verhalten bei dem großmäuligen Wissenschaftler wohl nicht nennen, jagte einen Adrenalinschub durch sein Nervensystem. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er – wenigstens bis McKay seine Unsicherheit abgebaut hatte – das Sagen. Er würde es nutzen und somit hoffentlich Strukturen festlegen, die später schwer wieder rückgängig zu machen waren. Er ließ seine Finger neckend über den Stoff der Unterhose gleiten und spürte, wie McKays Glied bei jedem Auf- und Abgleiten härter und größer wurde. 

„Mehr“, flüsterte McKay nach einer Weile, keineswegs befehlend, sondern eher flehend.   
John kam sich ziemlich berechnend vor, als er mit einem einzelnen Fingernagel aufreizend über die ganze Länge von McKays Erektion fuhr und dazu sagte: „Zieh die Unterhose runter.“ Wenn McKay das täte … 

Der Wissenschaftler kam der Aufforderung ungeduldig nach und zog Hose und Unterwäsche bis über die Knie.   
„Spreiz die Beine, so weit es geht.“ 

McKay stöhnte, zögerte eine Sekunde, John hielt den Atem an, dann wackelte der Wissenschaftler mit den Hüften von rechts nach links, so dass der Wäschepulk bis auf die Knöchel rutschte. Er trat mit den Beinen so weit auseinander, wie es die Hose erlaubte. 

Verrückt. John war unter ganz anderen Voraussetzung hergekommen und jetzt bot sich McKay ihm an! John umschloss wieder McKays Glied und bei der Berührung von Haut auf Haut stöhnte McKay erneut auf.   
John erhöhte den Druck etwas und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Er hatte eine Idee und meinte: „79559“  
„Oh Gott, ja.“ McKay presste sich ihm mit dem ganzen Körper entgegen und stützte sich auf Johns Schultern ab.   
„79561.“   
Die Lippen des Wissenschaftlers verzogen sich zu einem flüchtigen, anerkennenden Grinsen, während er heftig in Johns Hand stieß.   
„79579.“ John wusste nicht, dass man eine Primzahl wie ein schmutziges Geheimnis aussprechen konnte.   
„Oh, Shit!“ McKay verkrampfte sich und kam über Johns Hand während er sich schwer auf Johns Schultern abstützte. 

Wow. Er hatte es geschafft. Sie hatten diesen Pakt besiegelt, ohne dass er nackte Haut hatte zeigen müssen. Das würde sich noch ändern, darüber war sich John klar, aber für einen Anfang war das nicht schlecht. 

In dieser Fast-Umarmung von McKays Händen auf seinen Schultern atmeten sie beide drei, vier Mal tief durch, ehe McKay sich aufrichtete und John in die Augen blickte. „Leck die Hand ab“, meinte er entschieden und wies mit seinem Kinn zwischen ihre Körper.   
„Das ist widerlich!“ John zog seine feuchte Hand in ihrer beider Blickfeld. 

Nach einem Moment des Starrens lenkte McKay ein und sagte: „Einen Tropfen.“ Und als fiele ihm erst jetzt wieder ein, warum John hergekommen war, hängte er noch an: „Du willst doch meine Protektion.“   
John seufzte. „Das will ich.“ Er schalt sich einen Idioten, schwor sich, McKay nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten und streckte seine Zunge aus. 

Nachdem er einmal geschluckt hatte, reichte ihm McKay ein Papiertaschentuch.   
John säuberte seine Hand und McKay meinte: „Ab jetzt bist du vor Kavanagh sicher.“ 

John nickte. Genau das, weswegen er hergekommen war. 

„Und jetzt lass mich wieder arbeiten, es sei denn, ich … kann noch etwas für dich tun?“   
John ertappte sich dabei, dass er fast „Ja“ gesagt hätte, dann beschloss er, sich etwas teurer zu verkaufen und meinte nur: „Ein anderes Mal.“ 

McKay verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen, herausfordernden Grinsen und John ahnte, dass er sich auf mehr als nur einen wissenschaftlichen Protektor eingelassen hatte. 

 

 

\------------ENDE------

 

@Antares, Februar 2009


End file.
